The Administrative Core A is designed to meet seven objectives so that the UW Multidisciplinary Center is productive and meets goals in an efficient, cost- and time- effective way: (a) to ensure that all specific aims of each of 3 Projects and 2 Cores are met with quality control in place; (b) to monitor the day-to-day operations of each project and core, and discuss and resolve any problems that arise; (c) to review periodically whether each project and core has sufficient financial, equipment, space, and support services to achieve its specific aims and, if not, to find a feasible solution; (d) to facilitate each of five kinds of services offered by Service Core B: support services for each project and core; cross-center services to support interdisciplinary research aims; data sharing with other researchers or research sites; outreach services to other researchers and the community; and mentoring the next generation of researchers and practitioners in the field of learning disabilities; (e) to develop, implement, and evaluate a plan to disseminate research findings in written publications, oral presentations, and technology-supported platforms; (f) to coordinate the efforts of the UW LD Center with those of other faculty at the two participating universities, and (g) to develop collaborations with other funded Learning Disabilities Centers. Through regular monthly meetings and other mechanisms, as explained in the Core Unit Structure for Administrative Core A, this core will ensure that the broad goals and specific scientific aims ofthe Multidisciplinary Learning Disability Center will be met in an efficient way by sharing resources and data across the center and creating a cross-center infrastructure for finding solutions quickly to any problems that might arise. Each Principal Investigator or Co-lnvestigator has authority for decision making about his or her own research studies. Administrative Core A and Service Core B, working together, facilitate decision-making that involves cross-center collaborations. Ultimately the Center PI and Director have authority and responsibility for what happens in the center, but decisions will be made in consultation with all Key Investigators as appropriate to the issue at hand.